


For the Price of a Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Devil!Yuri, Horned Yuri, M/M, uploaded as anonymous because anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Through the years, Devil Yuri tries to get Otabek’s soul, until he gets his heart instead.





	For the Price of a Soul

The tiny horns are barely visible under his blonde hair. They’ll grow in time, once he starts to capture souls. The secret to a successful career as a Devil is in a good start. Yuri has to be very careful when picking the one, the very first. There is a vulnerable person in the room and he has to find them.

Ballet is tiring and hard but also a lot of fun, and not just because he seems to have natural talent and flexibility. Had he not gone into the family business, this might have been a good option for him. Being a Devil is fun too, now that he is of age and has his powers, the other children and adults’ feelings flow into him.

The envy and jealousy he is causing in his peers will fuel him for days. In the mirror, his face changes into an ugly smirk and he has to control it before the others notice. Which one of the little ones will it be? Which one is willing to sell their soul for success?

There, the oldest child. The one that was transferred because he couldn’t keep up with the ones his age. He’s covered in sweat and so tired he can barely breathe. Even if the horns weren’t warning him about it, he’d be able to notice the effect he has on him. How he is causing him to doubt his own abilities. Hating himself, seeing how little he is compared to others. He is the one. His first soul. The one that will launch him into success.

That desire to be as good as the rest will be his downfall.

He’ll be the youngest Devil to capture a soul, and on his first try no less. Grandpa will be so proud of him. When he retires, his horns will be so large they’ll need to dedicate a whole section of Hell just to hold them. Yuri will go down in history as the greatest Devil to ever exist.

Poor sucker, he doesn’t know what's coming to him. All he wants is to be the best and will be so blinded by that he won’t know what hit him. In a few years time, he'll be dragging his sorry soul to Hell.

He’s such an easy target he almost deserves eternal torture. So desperate, so unskilled, so pathetic. It doesn’t matter how hard he tries, he will never reach their level. Not without his help. It’s almost like charity.

Yuri observes his struggle until the end of the class. It’s almost pity-worthy, how much he sucks at it. He should get an award for taking him and his classmates out of their misery, for not making them put up with that sight for much longer.

  
  


Yuri doesn’t attack straight away. That’s not how people become the best, for that they need patience. Of that, he has a lot. He waits an entire week, leaving the boy, Otabek, to marinate in his misery and failure.

By the end of that week, he is so desperate it'll be no problem to get him to accept Yuri as his savior.

In a bench under the shade of a tree, Otabek eats alone, as usual, embarrassed, tired, and sweaty. He hasn’t improved one bit in the entirety of the camp. No one wants to eat with a loser, so it’s only natural that he has no friends. But it doesn’t have to stay that way, he is here to offer hope, change, and opportunity. He’ll make him as good as the rest, or better, depending on what he asks. Then he’ll have people dying to be his friend everywhere.

Yuri starts casual, as he was taught. Sits by him on the other side of the bench to eat, then offers him some of his food, when he accepts, he smiles. “I saw you in class, you were struggling.”

Otabek lowers his eyes, fiddling with the straw of his juice. “You were amazing.”

He was, wasn’t he? Yuri's smile widens, showing his perfect teeth, another thing to be envious of. His plan is already working. It’s in the bag, he is going home to Grandpa tonight, victorious.

Time to promise him the stars. “There is a reason for that.” He leans forward and whispers, “I have a secret, and it could help you become better too.”

His eyes light up. “It can?”

Yuri nods. It’s almost too easy. A bit of a challenge would have been good. More dramatic for when he shares the story. “I can help you become the best. Not only the best you can be, but the best there ever was. All you have to do,” he says as Otabek leans forward more, his eyes intense, “is give me your soul.” He tilts his head in a way that shakes his hair enough to reveal his horns, then flashes his eyes red for effect.

Otabek recoils but doesn’t leave. It’s written all over his eyes, if not his unmoving face, he is considering it. No one refuses after this, much less pathetic little boys way over their heads.

He hesitates, grabs his lunch and stands to leave without another word.

Yuri stops him with a hand to his wrist. So it’ll be a little harder, he is only wasting his time. “Think about it. I’ll be here until then. You know where to find me.”

  
  


So, that boy wasn’t so weak-willed and easy to convince. It’s been a whole week and he still has no answer. The camp is exhausting and the food isn’t as good as he's used to. Grandpa must think he failed. But maybe this is better. A last-minute victory gives the story the drama it was lacking. To have defeat hanging over him only to come out on top in the last minute. As long as Otabek didn’t forget.

Finally, he comes searching for him during lunchtime. Otabek corners him by the tree they first talked at, serious as ever. “I thought about it a lot. I’m ready to share my decision.”

“Go ahead.” Yuri smiles, already taking out the contract from his pocket. Victory and Glory, here he comes.

“No.” He turns and leaves, not sparing him a second glance.

What? No? What does he mean no? What’s wrong with the deal? Did he not like it? Would he prefer something else? He can’t leave without telling him. They need to negotiate. He didn’t waste two weeks here to go home empty-handed.

Back to his senses, he runs after Otabek, but he glances back and starts to run too. He is fast, but Yuri is faster. It doesn’t matter though, as soon as the other kids notice, they try to join their game, getting between the two of them. Eventually, he is lost among all the children. A throb on his horns tells him it's time to give it up and go on to the next vulnerable soul.

Yuri lets out a yell and stomps his foot on the ground. Now he has to go back and tell everyone he failed his mission. That stupid boy. How dare he ruin his perfect record from the very beginning. Now nothing will be memorable about Yuri, just as nothing will be memorable about him. He’s doomed them both. But this isn’t over, he’ll get him someday. For a week, he did it, he tempted him. His soul was so close to being his. It doesn't matter that he won’t be his first soul, he’ll be part of his collection one day.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri shakes hands with the man and seals the deal on his ninety-ninth consecutive soul. Even with that shitty start a few years ago, he managed to get the record of most souls collected without a no. Still, his horns haven’t grown a single millimeter. They should at least be the size of his palm by now.

It’s his fault. The first one, the one that got away, the only one that has ever refused his deals. That has to be what is going on. He did something that caused his growth to stunt. It’s the only explanation.

If he collects his soul as the one-hundredth, not only will he finally get that perfect record, his horns will start to grow too. It’s time to revisit Otabek Altin. Enough years have passed and he was nothing memorable. His dreams must have been crushed already and he lost in despair. That makes it the perfect time to come in with a deal after what must have been years of what ifs.

He doesn’t find him in Russia this time. He does it far from his home, in Canada. The years have been kind to him, he looks much better than before. But that won’t influence his decision. His soul will be tortured extra in Hell for all the trouble he has caused.

It seems he became a decent skater, but still nothing noteworthy as he falls several times on a move he can't pull off. Frustration grows on him with each failed attempt. That he had a bit more success than anticipated doesn’t ruin his plans. It doesn’t even alter them in the slightest. All the better, it would have been boring otherwise. A challenge is good every once in a while. If he isn’t kept on his toes, he’ll become stale. Yuri has grown too, he is better at tempting others now.

Yuri doesn’t have to take an entire week of observation to find his in. This time, it’s not about his abilities compared to all his peers, just one. The boy training with him. JJ or something stupid like that.

While he is also nothing to write home about, he at least can make it without selling his soul. Otabek notices that difference in their skill. There it is again, that feeling of despair growing in him. Delicious.

That boy has everything he doesn’t, everything he wants. He can do moves he can’t, is more successful and has a loving family nearby. Life just seems to be so much easier for him, and he is so full of himself. Who wouldn’t hate him? His target certainly does. Being near him is enough to let that envy, self-doubt, and hate flow out of him once again, calling Yuri to him. He wants it, he wants what his rink mate has so much it’s killing him.

And as always, Yuri is here to take advantage of those moments. To offer that much-needed relief. To change his life for the best.

He waits for him in the locker room, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs. It’s all in the body language, he is the boss here. This will be a much better introduction than last time.

Otabek takes one look at him and then goes to change. “You again? I told you I wasn’t interested.”

Oh, he remembers him? It’s a good thing. He can deny it all he wants but that means he has been thinking about him enough to recognize him after years. Had he stopped dwelling on their encounter, he would have forgotten about him by the first month.

“You haven’t heard my offer yet.” He uncrosses his legs and leans forward as Otabek starts to take his clothes off. There is no need in keeping the pose now that his entry has been ruined.

“What I want are not things you can give me.”He sits on the other side of the bench, now with a new shirt on. 

Yuri goes to him, taking him by the shoulders and massaging them lightly. Then, he leans down until his mouth is next to Otabek's ear. “Are you sure of that? I can make you better than him. The best in the world, for as long as you want. And not only that, but I will also make him fail. He will lose everything he has, everyone he loves. Nothing will remain, it will all be yours and he will only look from afar, with envy as you do now.” It’s tempting him. It’s so delicious when being so close to him, the strong taste of it. He will not deny this time, he wants it too much. “Think about it, and when you’re ready, just call my name three times. Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.”

He lifts his hands off him and walks out of the locker room.

  
  


Otabek takes three days to call for him. The shortened time is good, his emotions were much stronger this time. Now that he is older and lacks most of that innocence a child has, he is much more likely to accept. People tend to do it when they see their lifelong dreams, for which they sacrificed so much, fall apart right in front of them.

The call isn’t out in the open, there won’t be children getting in his way anymore. Otabek has the good sense to call him to his bedroom. Yuri appears, lying on his green bed sheets. His pillow is just the right amount of fluffy.

“So, what did you—”

“No.”

Yuri sits. He should at least let him finish his sentence, dammit. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“That it’s not worth my soul,” he says, putting away his laundry like they aren’t having an important discussion.

“Why not?” Why did he reject the offer again? Is it not enough? Does he want to make JJ suffer more so that it’s worth the deal? He didn’t misinterpret his feelings. They’re all there, or they were. They are a bit different now.

Why does he keep rejecting where others accept? He shouldn't be. There is nothing special about this guy in any way, so why won’t he sell him his stupid soul so they can be over with this already? What is wrong with him? Or is something wrong with Yuri? Did he not make enough research? Is he not trying hard enough? Has he been terrible at his job all along?

His horns start to ache, not enough to justify leaving, though maybe he should. Refusing once is rare enough, twice is a sign. It’s not meant to be. He wasn’t his first and he won’t be his hundredth, it’s time to let it go.

JJ opens the bedroom door and sticks his head inside. Since he is invisible to him, he doesn’t bother hiding. Otabek freezes, wide eyes flickering between the two of them. Yuri grabs his bedside lamp, throws it in the air then catches it several times. Otabek’s face, when he looks in the mirror at the lamp moving all on its own, is worth it.

“Hurry up, we have to get there early if you want help.”

He closes the door and Yuri puts the lamp back in its place, shooting an outraged look at him. He prefers _ his _ help? But he is an asshole, he should want to see him suffer. Did he not see the way he behaved the other day? Those stupid comments he made?

“I ate my pride and asked for help.” He shrugs. “How come he can’t see you? During camp, the other kids did.”

Yuri scoffs. “I was a child then.”

“You’re still a child now.”

How dare he? It’s one offense after another with this guy. “Am not!” He doesn’t puff his cheeks when he says that. “I leveled up in the time I was gone. I can make myself invisible to others now.”

Otabek nods. “Are you some kind of evil child spirit?”

The headache isn’t worth this conversation. Yuri takes off one of his bright, animal print shoes and throws it at him. “I’ll get my voice change soon too, asshole.”

Fuck it, he is not letting this guy go. He just needs more vigilance. He can’t abandon the case for years and come back to expect success. This will take more work than he thought, but he will get his soul no matter what. From now on, a part of his day will be dedicated solely to keeping tabs on Otabek. From afar, he doesn’t want to give him an inflated sense of importance.

He’ll strike once he is vulnerable again.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t take long for Otabek to be at a low point again. Yuri is back in less than a year, with a bit more height and the added bonus of a voice change. He’ll get his soul because this time, the issue is bigger. It’s something nobody has resisted until now. The one thing that can bring about the downfall of most: family.

Otabek misses them so much the misery overflows him. He constantly dreams about them, asleep and awake. They're always on his mind, the moments spent together blur more and more every time he receives news of an event he missed. Deep in his heart, he yearns for home, for a meal with his family, for their warm embrace. He wants it, wants to go home more than anything and it's breaking him.

And as always, Yuri is here to take advantage of that.

There will be no escape from his clutches. He gets him in his bedroom again, this time he sits on the floor, leaning against the bed with his face buried in his knees. If Yuri had the sense to announce himself before appearing, he wouldn’t be dealing with this. His sobs are quiet but powerful.

The mocking words he had prepared die in his throat. Of course, this would be happening. What was he expecting? The horns alert him of the right time, and when missing family, brokenhearted crying is always the right time.

Didn’t he make friends with that asshole? Why isn’t he here to comfort him? Who leaves their friend alone in a time of need?

With a sigh, Yuri sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. His eyes widen when Otabek leans more on him and clutches at his jacket. He pats his head and his back. Hopefully, that will help a bit, he has little to no experience with this.

Yuri holds him to his chest. “You know why I’m here,” he says in his broken voice, a sign that he is growing, not that he is affected in any way. “Just say it and I can make you so good you’re able to return home. Make the possibilities for a future there better. Or I can bring them here as fast as possible. Make them rich enough to afford it. You name it. You will never be alone again, or apart longer than you want to. No one should be kept away from their loved ones like this.”

“No,” he says, trying to push him away with all his strength. It isn’t much at the moment.

It doesn’t matter if his jacket gets dirty, Yuri holds him back to it. “Sorry. I’m required to make the offer. I’ll stop now.” Otabek stops struggling in his arms after that. “Being away from family is hard. I miss my grandpa too when I’m away for work.”

He doesn’t answer, only keeps sobbing and falling apart in his chest.

It took a lot of strength, what he did. The horns don’t spare a detail. Otabek wanted to say yes with all his soul. He wanted it so bad, saying no was like dying. Still, he held on where many failed. It’s time to admit, he is a much more remarkable person than he was giving him credit for.

Holding him through it is worth the killer headache, but he won’t leave. Not until it hurts even a tiny bit less. It isn’t until half an hour later that Otabek is calm enough to raise his head. With his eyes almost swollen shut, he looks him in the eye.

Not a word needs to be said.

Yuri nods and lets go of him. He isn’t even that upset this time. It was his own fault, he should have known that this wouldn’t be enough, should have picked a better time. One he wouldn’t have minded as much. He just needs to dedicate more time to this case. Clearly, it’s much more complicated than the rest. It will make it more satisfying when he finally does it but for the meantime, sacrifices must be made. The time he dedicates to others must be cut again so that he can focus on this soul. Beautiful, strong souls are scored better, so it’s worth the effort. From now on, half his time will be dedicated to him. Then he might be able to get it for his two hundredths.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that he can spend so much time around Otabek and get to know him better, he has changed his mind. All those years he spent cursing his name and overreacting when in reality, he isn’t that bad at all. Not only is his personality great, but his skating has also improved a lot too.

Sometimes, Yuri even goes to cheer on him during competitions, and he doesn’t even hide after the first few. It’s a shame he still can’t win gold in anything actually important.

Great things happen at competitions. People get into all sorts of accidents that can only be fixed by selling their soul. Envy and jealousy running high are always good for business. And who can forget, the most common of them all: fans wanting a piece of their favorite athlete and willing to do anything to get it.

It still happens very few times though, people get so clingy with their souls. Don’t they have a sense of adventure and wonder anymore? Want the world to bow down? It’s possible! For the price of a soul.

Competitions tend to be fun, no matter what place Otabek ends up in. His score isn’t usually the highest and that’s fine most of the time. Today is the exception. It’s a fucking joke, a spit in the face that he didn’t make it to the podium. He was flawless. That stupid asshole he befriended did a shit job and he got third? Did _ he _ sell his soul?

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“You’d be surprised at how many idiots do it for the pettiest reasons. They only regret it once their time is up.”

Otabek looks at him incredulously.

Yuri points at the two of them. “This is different!”

“You just suggested I sell my soul as revenge for the low, unfair scores.”

He crosses his arms and puts his feet on the seat in front of him. “You lost against someone that did a shit job and some old man that was going to retire. Only the first place did any good and my horns were all tingly during that performance. You should be up on that podium and they should suffer for it.” Yuri straightens and holds Otabek’s arm with both hands. “New offer: I’ll break the legs of one participant because more would be suspicious, make the second place’s coach fully bald, and destroy everyone’s sex lives. All this for a very low price. I can guarantee, most of the time, you won’t even notice it’s gone.”

“No.” He covers his mouth and walks away.

Yuri hurries to catch up with him. “I’ll give all the judges chronic diarrhea for the rest of their lives.”

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll throw in a new bike in the deal, and great musical abilities.”

“I already have those.”

If he were still a child, he would stomp his foot. So full of himself, but it’s true, his music couldn’t possibly be better. Otabek stops and Yuri runs into his back. He turns with a smile and sad eyes and pats his head. “I want to be alone for now.”

Something in his chest breaks, completely crushed and turned to dust. Yuri nods, leaving his eyes down because of the prickling and doesn’t follow when he leaves. With his hand, he tries to soothe the pain in his chest to no avail.

Why is he so upset? It's stupid. Neither one owes company to the other. They aren’t friends, he is just someone trying to get his soul. Otabek will get the space he needs right now, but next time he’ll get that soul. When he figures him out better. In the meantime, he should spend more time gathering intel.

Still, he can’t leave things like that.

Deal or no deal, he is doing it. One week of bad sex, terrible sleep, and diarrhea for everyone. What Otabek doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he gets his soul, which won’t be long now, Yuri can ask special permission to keep it. No one will mind, he rarely asks for anything and it will be a treat to be kept as a pet instead of tortured for eternity.

It’s a good deal, he should mention it when he makes the offers, but he wants to surprise him.

Spending all his free time with Otabek has yielded results. Now, he knows him better than ever and can offer more personalized deals that are sure to make him say yes.

“How about this: every time JJ talks about himself, a bird poops his head.”

“No. That’s something you want.” Otabek keeps reading his book. He missed his family so long and now that he is back home he spends more time holed up in his bedroom reading than interacting with them.

On the floor, Yuri flips through the articles on his phone, looking for ideas. “All you can eat but never get fat or unhealthy.”

“No, try that one with Katsuki.”

“A vacation anywhere in the universe.”

“I like to do that in my country, with my family.”

Fair enough. Yuri takes him in from head to toe. What could he need? “Good looks?”

Finally, he looks away from his book and at him, but doesn’t bother to dignify that with an answer.

“Right, you already got those.” Why can't he have lower self-esteem, it would make this easier. “Money, success, and fame?”

“Don’t need more than I have.”

Back to the good old internet for ideas then. There must be something he wants. Something he can’t have, that escapes him.

An article about Otabek’s fellow skaters comes up. They had a fairly large wedding, beautiful and elegant, with cute triplet flower girls and a dog ring bearer. Something many would and have sold their souls for. “Ah, I got it! One of the hardest things in this world for humans to get, but of the ones that they desire the most. Why didn’t I think of it sooner?”

That makes him put his book down, entertained.

Yuri opens his arms wide to the sky. “Requited romantic love.” This is the answer to everything. As the seconds pass with no reaction, the smile starts to slip off his face. He puts his arms back down, brows knitting together.

“No,” Otabek says picking his book back up, but he can’t hide what happened.

“You hesitated.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did. You were tempted. I tempted you.” Yuri gets up from the floor and sits on his bed, pointing at him with one accusatory finger.

“You didn’t tempt me.” He holds the book closer to his face, trying to hide it. It’s not even worth to mention that he has it upside down.

Yuri digs all ten fingers on the blankets. “Yes, I did. Who is it?”

“Who is what? I don't know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t tempted.” Otabek puts the book down and leaves the room without looking his way even once. Yuri stays, sitting on his bed.

A complete lie, he totally was, but why? Who is it? The horns haven’t alerted him of any sort of hurt or desire associated with unrequited love when he is near anyone. Was he too busy looking for something useful that he didn’t look deep enough? Why did get so upset about it? Is there history? One he doesn’t see fit to share with Yuri since they are nothing to one another?

No one comes to mind. Is it someone he doesn't know? From before he spent so much time trying to gather intel? A childhood love? Another skater? A classmate?

There was that one rumor during a competition that another skater, Mila or something, wanted his number. Nothing ever indicated that it was more than a rumor, did more happen that he didn’t see? How much did he miss?

How could he have missed something this big? Why does the thought of using that as a way to get his soul leave such a bad taste? Could Yuri be able to put up with it? A life in Hell, after his soul is collected, hearing him talk always about that person, and how it was worth it.

His stomach turns. The deep breaths don’t work to calm him down. What now? His plans are ruined. Does he go ahead and offer? Or find something else? If he gets the other person’s soul first, can he torture them personally? Would that make Otabek hate him? Does he even care if he hates him?

Will he be punished if he uses his powers to wipe them off Otabek’s memory even without someone making a deal for it? If yes, can he at least make them bald and have bad breath? Nothing too horrible, just a strong sewage smell. Or rotten food.

Will they stop being a part of each other's life? He doesn’t like that, not one bit. Whatever happens, Yuri can’t let him see the tears pooling in his eyes. Not until he figures out why they are there. They’re still coming out when Otabek walks back in, so he disappears.

It could be his imagination, but his voice calls his name three times in his head. His heart yearns to make it back. There it is again, pulling at him. It must be real then, there thanks to the horns. Three times. Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.

And again.

And again.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn’t easy. Two months is what it takes Yuri to come to terms with it. It could be late by now, but he at least needs to get an explanation. Get it off his chest and congratulate them if they are together, whoever that person is. Grandpa said it’s what he must do.

After waiting by the door in the snow for half an hour without success on finding a new excuse, Yuri knocks on the front door of Otabek’s home. A few minutes of pure torture later, he opens it. He hasn’t changed much.

In a somewhat odd and clumsy move, Otabek almost steps out, only to catch himself in the last second and cling to the doorframe instead. His fingers dig pretty hard in the wood. “Why are you knocking? What happened to your horns?”

Yuri shifts in his place. “I quit the job. I’m no good at it anymore, maybe that’s why my horns never grew.” That and his voice kept vibrating on his head, calling to him before he was ready. He touches the place they used to be, the flat skin feels odd now, even if that is how it originally was. “Does it look strange?”

Otabek opens his mouth but seems to think better of what he was about to say and closes it again. He shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“I didn’t want to, but Grandpa said we needed closure.”

With one step to the side, he frees the space for Yuri to walk in. It’s empty. His family isn’t home, and neither is anyone else, it seems. He lets out the breath he was holding.

Otabek closes the door and walks to him. Yuri hugs himself. Try as he might, he can’t look him in the eye, so he lets them roam over the room. “The rest of your house is pretty.” All those months in his bedroom and he never bothered to go outside even once.

“You want...tea?”

Fuck, this is too awkward and painful for the both of them. Better to rip off the band-aid fast.

Yuri takes a deep, calming breath and closes his eyes hard. “I’m in love with you,” he shouts at the top of his lungs in Otabek’s face. That wasn’t planned, but there it is. Disgust and anger he expected, but not the silence that forces him to open his eyes to assess his reaction.

His eyes are wide and he is all rigid. At least he didn’t vomit at the mere thought. Is it too late to get a chance? Did he already confess to that person? Are they a couple? Is he about to get laughed at by the two of them?

Otabek still hasn’t said anything and he yelled his confession minutes ago. What is he even doing here? What did he think was going to happen? That he was gonna be happy and run to him and kiss him like in the movies? There is nothing for Yuri here. He walks quickly to the door and gets as far as to open it before Otabek reacts. He stops him by the wrist and pushes the door shut.

When Yuri turns back, Otabek takes his hand in his and hits him with a sweet smile that almost kills him. Is he going to do the ‘let him down easy’ thing?

“I’m in love with you too. Sorry if I don’t scream it though.”

Idiot. After shaking his hand off, he crosses his arms. “What about that person? Is this a rebound because they rejected you?”

“Yuri, that was you. I thought you figured it out and that’s why you left.”

Oh. This is great, Grandpa will be so happy to hear this. He can’t contain the emotions boiling up inside of him anymore and he jumps on Otabek, who holds him by the waist. Yuri gives him many tiny kisses all over his face until he puts a stop to it with a hand on his cheek and gives him one in the mouth.

That calms him down from the jumping.

  
  


They lay side by side on Otabek’s bed, still holding on to each other.

“I heard you won gold.”

“I did.”

“I wanted to congratulate you but I thought you would want to celebrate with someone else.”

Otabek only kisses his hair in response and holds him tighter. It’s odd to not have the horns feed into him all the little relevant things he feels.

“Can I ask, now that it’s all behind us, why did you never accept any of my offers? I know you wanted to. You were tempted more than once. Why did you say no?”

“Anything I would have achieved would have been meaningless if I had. It might have taken me longer, with more effort, and setbacks but I did it, as I knew I could, on my own. I had no need for the deal.”

That makes sense. “I always believed in you too,” he says into his chest.

“Sure you did.” Otabek laughs, rubbing his back.

“Shut up. I did.” Yuri yawns and cuddles closer. “I can’t wait for you to meet Grandpa. He’s been asking for a while.”

“You told him about me?”

“Well, he asked more in the way of, ‘when are you bringing this soul back, Yuri?’, ‘it’s been months now, Yuri’, or ‘go tell that boy how you feel, Yuri.’”

“I’d be happy to.”

“We need to get you proper clothes.” He picks at his sweater. “You’ll have a heatstroke with these.” Or they could just not get him anything and he can walk around nude. That’d work too.

“Where does your Grandpa live? Some tropical island?”

“In Hell.”

“What? Why? Is he dead?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? He’s the King.” With that, the hand running up and down his back stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this writing prompt.](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/70288)
> 
> If interested in my other works, [ I have a page on tumblr.](https://april-storm-af.tumblr.com/Fanfic)


End file.
